Under Pressure
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: RegulusSeverus. Regulus feels the weight of his parents' expectations.


**Written For:**

**Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: **Falcons - Round 9  
Keeper - Write a story inspired by Queen's Under Pressure. Use at least one line of lyric from the song in the story.

**Hogwarts: **Health and Fitness  
Task 2 - Write about someone feeling like they're carrying 'the weight of the world' on their shoulders.

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Blade

Betaed by my fabulous teammate Elizabeth.

**Under Pressure**

_Why can't we give love that one more chance_

Regulus sat on the ground and stared out at the lake. His fingers curled into a fist at his side. He loosened his left hand and picked up a blade of grass and twirled it around as he did his best to clear his mind.

He sighed. "How did my life come to this?" he asked out loud.

He swallowed a lump that was lodged in his throat, doing his best to keep the tears at bay. It wouldn't do him any favors to show emotion, especially despair. If someone saw that, he'd leave himself open for ridicule.

Regulus had always been the good son. He had always been the son his parents were proud of. The one that would do the Black family well and carry on the honor of being of the Black name. He was the complete opposite of Sirius, who loved being rebellious and causing trouble.

Regulus never stepped out of line. He did exactly what he was told to do when he was told to do it.

Until recently.

He hadn't meant to fall in love. Love had never been in any of his plans because his plans included a marriage that would be beneficial to the Black family. Like his cousin Narcissa. She didn't love the peacock, Malfoy, but his wealth and standing would do her family good, so she went through with the wedding with no complaining.

But now he was in love, and he was in love with someone his parents would deem forbidden.

Not only was the person that captured Regulus' heart a male, but he was a Half-blood. Children would never come from the union. And the other person had Muggle blood within him. His parents would write a contract so quickly; they'd do anything to keep him away from Severus Snape.

Regulus closed his eyes. _'What would Sirius do?' _

Well, for one thing, Sirius would never fall in love with Severus. That was for sure. He'd send himself to Azkaban before he fell in love with Severus. But if he did fall in love with someone their parents wouldn't approve of, what would Sirius do?

The question really was laughable. Because Sirius didn't care what their parents thought. He'd be with whoever he wanted to be with, no matter what anyone said in response.

"Sometimes, I wish I was more like Sirius," Regulus quietly admitted to himself.

"I'm glad you're not," a deeper voice murmured.

Regulus knew that voice. "I meant I wish I didn't care what people thought of me," he explained without turning around.

"Then stop caring."

"You make it sound so easy."

Severus sat down on the grass.

Although Regulus still hadn't looked at his newfound companion, he imagined the distasteful expression Severus wore at being forced to sit on something so filthy.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I've stopped trying to please my own parents. I've figured out that no matter what I do, they'll never be happy, especially where my father is concerned."

Regulus finally turned his body just slightly so Severus' tall form was within view. "So, you're just like Sirius," he teased.

Severus glared. "That's just mean."

Regulus chuckled, the first time he laughed in what felt like ages. "Well, it's true. You both have the same attitude when it concerns your parents. I, on the other hand, just want to please them. I don't want to be a disappointment."

Severus took his hand. "What are you saying?"

"I need to do my duty. With Sirius disowned, I'm the heir. I have to do what needs to be done."

"Is your duty more important than me?"

Regulus closed his eyes and dropped his hand from the warm grasp.

"I guess that's my answer."

And Regulus was left alone. Lately, he was always alone.

X

Regulus tried to stay away. He studied for his classes. He studied the Ministry and tried to prepare himself for when he'd take his father's place in society. He even began searching for a bride that would enhance the Black family.

Still, his eyes always seemed to find Severus in a crowd.

Severus had begun surrounding himself with the dark wizards in Slytherin. Although Regulus was a Slytherin and believed somewhat in Pure-blood supremacy, he didn't believe that murder was the way to go about it, and Severus' new company scared Regulus.

Regulus wanted to reach out to Severus, shake some sense into him, but he didn't have the right. Not when it was his fault they hadn't kissed, touched, or even talked in weeks.

Regulus continued watching Severus, hating what he was becoming. When he called Evans a Mudblood, his resolve snapped. He had to try to do something before Severus was lost forever.

He cornered Severus in a dusty corner of the library when the older man was perusing a book. "Hello, Sev," he murmured behind the older boy.

Severus' spine stiffened, his eyes still focused on the book. "What do you want?"

Regulus had this whole speech planned about how Severus was going down the wrong path. How he needed to stop hanging out with those that were pushing him towards doing something unredeemable. He opened his mouth, ready to plead with Severus to be reasonable, but what came out instead was "I miss you."

Severus finally turned around and looked at him. "You do?"

"Yes, of course, I do. I love you. I'm not sure how we ended up apart when we never actually said we were breaking up. Why can't we give love that one more chance?

"We ended up apart because you chose your duty to your family over me. I know how these things work. I won't be hidden in a dark corner for when you get the urge for a man instead of a woman. I won't be the secret that you're ashamed of. I won't be in a relationship that only you know of because you have a wife and a family, and the Wizarding world would frown about a relationship that was atypical."

Regulus swallowed and uttered once again, "I love you. I don't know how to make this right."

Severus' face remained impassive.

"There's nothing you can do. Sometimes love just isn't enough, and I think it's time we go our separate ways for good." He took the book he had been looking at and walked past Regulus, who stood still as a gnome.

Regulus closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his left cheek. How could have things gone so wrong?

XX

(word count: 1,088)


End file.
